In the existing display devices, a sub-pixel area is generally divided into two areas so that a problem of side-view color washout can be improved. Different pixel voltages are applied on the two sub-pixel areas respectively to form two different brightness values, thereby improving the problem of side-view color washout.
In the above method, a voltage dividing element is used to generate at least two different pixel voltages which are respectively provided for the two sub-pixel areas. However, the aperture ratio may be affected by the presence of the voltage dividing element. Therefore, how to improve the side-view color washout problem without affecting the aperture ratio is an issue in urgent need of solutions in the art.
Special pixel configurations have been proposed to improve the above problem, but how to prevent bright and dark lines or crosstalk from affecting the display quality becomes a more important issue to be improved in the special pixel configurations.